


Christmas Magic is Cool

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Day 9: Christmas Magic, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Annie loved Christmas. Everything was so bright and happy and she and Daddy made gingerbread cookies and Uncle Kenny came and helped them make a gingerbread house (and he didn’t tell when Emmy ate icing right from the bag) and they went and saw Santa and Daddy and Papa helped her pick out presents for Nana and Grampy and Mamere and Pepere.But Annie’s favourite part of Christmas was when Papa came home from the rink and he helped her make a snowman.Jack and Bitty's daughter finds a little bit of Christmas Magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!  
> I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Nine: Christmas Magic 

Annie loved Christmas. Everything was so bright and happy and she and Daddy made gingerbread cookies and Uncle Kenny came and helped them make a gingerbread house (and he didn’t tell when Annie ate icing right from the bag) and they went and saw Santa and Daddy and Papa helped her pick out presents for Nana and Grampy and Mamere and Pepere.

But Annie’s favourite part of Christmas was when Papa came home from the rink and he helped her make a snowman.

Daddy made sure both their jackets were zipped up all the way to their chins (and rolled his eyes when Papa came back in with his undone). tucked their gloves right into their sleeves and their snow pants over their boots. Daddy would kiss Papa on the lips (gross) and Annie on the forehead before sending them outside with a promise of hot cocoa for when they came back in.

Annie always started the snowmen. She gathered up the fresh snow and pressed it between her gloves to make it round. Then she rolled it along the ground and when it got too big, Papa helped her push it. When they had a bottom, middle, and head rolled out, Papa stood back and watched her pick out the dead grass and rocks that somehow always got stuck on the outside.

“Why do I always have to do the hard part, Papa?” Annie asked.

“Sorry, sorry,” Papa laughed. He wasn’t as good as Annie was at getting rid of the dirt though, so she slapped his hands away with a huff.

When she finished, he lifted the middle and the head and held them steady while Annie packed fresh snow into the cracks. He went and got the hockey sticks that they always used for snowman arms and make sure they would stay stuck in the snowman’s body. Papa let Annie make the face, lifting her up when she needed to reach the eyes. They used one of Uncle Tater’s big hats and Daddy’s scarf to finish it off.

“C’est beau, mon ange,” Papa said when they finished. He lifted Annie up so she could see the snowman from every angle.

“Mittens!” Annie cried. She wiggled until he put her down and ran back into the house. She wiped her feet on the mat and tiptoed across the hall to the shelf beside the stairs where Daddy and Papa kept all the extra winter clothes. Annie dragged the mitten basket down and was just starting to look when she heard Daddy from the kitchen.

“Now, I know you ain’t got your boots on in the house Anne-Marie Clair!”

Annie stopped her digging and carefully tiptoed back to the mat. She untucked her pants from her boots and kicked her feet, first her left then her right just like Papa, shaking them back and forth and back and forth until the boots came free. In her socked feet, she raced back to the mitten basket shouting, “No, Daddy!”

Annie found the mittens after another minute of digging through the basket. She ran outside with her snow pants half tucked in, gloves held triumphantly in the air.

“Are you sure you want to use those mittens?” Papa asked, sitting in the snow. He had a worry line between his eyebrows.

“Yes Papa. Papere gave them to me. He said they have Christmas magic in them,” Annie said. “Snowmen like Christmas magic.” She reached out and tried to smooth the line in Papa’s forehead away with her glove. “Oops.” She got snow all over his face, making it worse when she tried to brush it away with her other hand. Papa wiped away the snow with his scarf, grinning like a weirdo, while Annie watched, looking out for any sign that he would try to get her back. When he didn’t, she turned and fixed the blue gloves onto the snowman’s arms.

“Now it’s finished,” She declared with a nod.

“Perfect,” he said. He rested a hand, thankfully snow free, on her head. Annie shook off the hand and grabbed onto it. Papa led the way back to the house. “Let’s go see what kind of hot chocolate Daddy made, eh?”

At the kitchen table, Daddy put a big mug with marshmallows in front of Annie with a warning that it was hot. Papa helped her blow on it to cool it down.

“Bits, did you see she snow’d me?” Papa asked as Annie took a sip.

“I hear the words you’re saying honey, but I have no idea what they mean.” Daddy brought his and Papa’s mugs full of special hot cocoa to the table. “The snowman looks great Annie!”

“Thanks Daddy! D’you like the gloves? Papere said they have Christmas magic.” Annie brought her mug closer to her to stop Papa from stealing a marshmallow, with a glare.

“Get your own Jack,” Daddy said, hiding his own mug from Papa. Papa sighed dramatically before going to the cupboard. He put more marshmallows in Annie’s cup too. “Christmas magic huh?”

Annie nodded and told Daddy all about how bad Papa was at cleaning the rocks off the snowman.  

From her window that night, after Daddy and Papa had both read her a story, Annie noticed that she had the perfect view of her snowman. His arms were still perfect; the gloves hanging onto the blades of the hockey sticks. Sometimes there wasn’t enough snow here for a good snowman so she’d have to wait until they visited Papere and Mamere to make another snowman with Papa. This snowman was perfect though.

Annie screamed when it waved at her.

“PAPAAAAAAAAA!!!” She kicked her blankets off and jumped off her bed. “DADDDDDDY!” Annie raced into the hallway. Daddy was standing in his bedroom door already, with Papa behind him holding a hockey stick.

“What’s wrong baby?” Daddy asked, scooping Annie up. “Are you okay?”

“The snowman.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her face against his pajama shirt.

“What about it?” Daddy carried Annie over to the bed. Papa sat beside them, wrapping one arm around Daddy’s shoulder and using the other rub Annie’s back. She felt much better in their room.

“The snowman waved at me,” Annie said, mostly into Daddy’s shirt. Papa’s hand stilled on her back and she sat up to look at him. He continued the movement after a second.

“Are you sure?” Daddy asked. He was looking at Papa with his worried eyebrows.

“Yes,” Annie nodded. “His hand moved, like this—“ She let go of Daddy’s neck to show them, making sure not to bend her elbow. “It was like…” she thought for a moment. “Like magic!” Her eyebrows went up. “Whoa,” she whispered to herself.

Daddy was still staring at Papa, who was looking at Annie.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asked. She was pretty sure that snowmen weren’t supposed to wave at you but now she felt like she had gotten her snowman in trouble with her screaming. She didn’t want to get him in anymore trouble if it decided to talk to her like in the Frosty movie.

“Course baby, c’mon,” Daddy said.

As Annie got comfortable between Papa and Daddy on their big bed, she said, “Please don’t yell at the snowman. He just surprised me, is all.”

Papa smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “I won’t yell at the snowman.”

“You too Daddy.” Annie turned so she could look at Daddy. He looked between Annie and Papa and then sighed.

“I won’t yell either. But I will be talking to him about not surprising little girls.”

Annie got slightly squished when Papa leaned over to kiss Daddy on the cheek. She shoved him away.

“’Kay,” she yawned. She cuddled into Daddy’s side. “I’m going to talk to him too. Christmas magic is cool.”

She was asleep before she heard her dads agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Kid POV is haaaaaaaaaaaaaard


End file.
